1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner container and a toner filling method, and more particularly relates to a toner container and toner filling method to be employed at an image forming apparatus which employs static electricity to form toner images.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, among image forming apparatuses such as photocopiers, laser printers and the like which utilize an electrophotography system, image forming apparatuses have been widely known that are of a mode in which a toner container filled with toner is removably mounted at the image forming apparatus and, when the toner filled in the toner container has been consumed and the toner container is empty, the toner container is replaced and new toner is supplied.
Among toner containers for supplying toner to such image forming apparatuses, there are: a bottle form with a single-layer structure, in which toner is supplied to an apparatus main body simply by a supply port of the toner container being fitted to an intake port of the main body and a seal member which seals up the supply port being removed; a cylinder form with a multi-layer structure, in which a tubular-form inner case is fitted into a tubular-form outer case and the inner case is rotated; and so forth.